O toque metálico
by Beatriz'Faria
Summary: Após um terrível sonho, Al desperta feridas que jamais serão curadas e acaba relembrando as antigas "brincadeiras". YAOI ALxEDO. LEMON.


**Disclaimer:** FullMetal Alchemist pertence à Hiromu Arakawa, esta história não tem fins lucrativos e eu só me divirto com seus personagens.

**O toque do Metal.**

Mais uma noite em claro, depois de sonhar pela vigésima vez naquela semana com a visão de sua mãe-homunculus que estava cravada em sua memória como se fossem escritas em rocha. Ele ofegava longamente, buscando sugar a maior quantidade de ar possível com seus pulmões a ponto de suprir a necessidade de ficar minutos sem respirar por causa do maldito sonho, ou então o fizera tão rápido que não percebera e não fora o suficiente, pois bem, não importa. Ele olhou rapidamente para os lados, constatando que ainda estava em seu quarto, quando notou a suntuosa presença, a presença _dele_.

- Nii-san, você sonhou com aquilo de novo não é? – a armadura perguntou sóbria, enquanto sentia uma pontada fina em seu peito atingir-lhe. Mas afinal, ele nem ao menos tinha um coração para sentir quaisquer que fossem as emoções, então porque ainda as sentira?

- Whare, Whare. Durma e descanse All. – Edo disse cansado, suspirando longamente enquanto pousava a cabeça no travesseiro lentamente. – deixe que eu me viro com meus sonhos. – Ele virou-se lentamente, dando as costas para o irmão, sentindo o corpo relaxar completamente e o sono atingir-lhe, quando então, ouviu Al pronunciar:

- Eu nem ao menos tenho um corpo Nii-san. Não preciso descansar e também não sinto sono.

As palavras de Al foram pronunciadas embargadamente, de maneira melancólica e raivosa, mesmo que não fosse essa a real intenção. Edo virou-se lentamente, encontrando a armadura que ainda pouco estava deitado em sua cama, debruçada sobre a sua, com os rostos próximos, mas ainda sim não sentia qualquer respiração. Edo virou o rosto para cima, sentindo as primeiras lágrimas tocarem-lhe a face como pequenas gotículas de água fervente que deixavam um caminho por onde passavam.

- Você sabe que não foi minha intenção Al. – Edo disse embargadamente, enquanto tentava em vão olhar nos "olhos" do outro. Levantare-se, aparentemente aflito. – Se eu soubesse que isso iria acontecer eu realmente não teria feito essa loucura e-

Edo parou de súbito quando sentiu uma superfície extremamente gélida e cortante tocar-lhe os lábios de maneira sutil e delicada. "Seria comido se não fosse trágico", Edo pensou enquanto observava a armadura parada á sua frente selando "seus lábios" contra os de Edo. Ele sentiu um pequeno ranger conhecido e depois a inocente voz de Al preencher o silêncio cortante do aposento.

- Eu só queria brincar com você de novo como fazíamos, Nii-san.

E Edo soube naquele instante que se Al tivesse um corpo, ele provavelmente estaria chorando agora. Edo tocou na face da armadura, sentindo sua frieza estranhar o toque quente de suas mãos, mas não se intimidou. A agarrou com força, trazendo-a para perto de si, até colarem os "corpos" em uma tentativa desesperada e infundada.

- Me desculpe... Al. – Edo pronunciou com dificuldade enquanto sentia mais lágrimas embaraçarem-lhe a visão e agarrar ainda mais a armadura à sua frente, fazendo com que pequenas partes de seu braço e peitoral ficassem dormentes devido à mudança repentina de temperatura e à força empregada no ato.

Edo parou de súbito e ficou estático, quando sentiu o ranger metálico e a couraça que cobria as mãos da armadura, fazendo-a ficar dura e áspera, tocarem delicadamente o seu membro por dentro da calça. E ele nem ao menos sentira Al invadindo seu espaço. Edo suspirou longamente, sentindo espasmos passearem por todo o seu corpo indicando a ele que a infância havia _voltado_.

Al tocou novamente o membro do irmão, agora com um pouco mais de intensidade, arrancando outro longo suspiro de seu irmão. E mesmo que Al não tivesse um corpo e não pudesse sentir o corpo de Edo sobre o seu, ele sabia que os músculos dele estavam relaxados e ele sentia espasmos. Edo e Al já faziam isso a _muito_ tempo e os dois conheciam as possíveis reações de ambos.

Al sussurrou tentadoramente no ouvido de Edo enquanto intensificava os movimentos, envolvendo o sexo do irmão com seu corpo metálico, fazendo o quente e o frio se chocarem e causarem sensações incríveis. – Goze pra mim... Nii-san. – Al finalizou cínico, enquanto sentia Edo soltar os primeiros gemidos de excitação. E mesmo sem ter um corpo, Al estava excitado.

Os movimentos de Al se inteisficaram ainda mais, enquanto ele apertava o membro do irmão com a imensa mão da armadura, envolvendo-o completamente e fazendo movimentos verticais cada vez mais rápidos. E Edo por fim decidiu render-se, agarrando com ainda mais força à armadura à sua frente, e gemendo descontroladamente, como _sempre_ fazia. (n/a: Não amiguinho, você não leu errado. O Edo é o Uke. Ele com aquele _tamainho dele _não me enganava! Hahahahahahahaha!)

- Ahnnnnnnnnnnn... A-All! – Edo berrou alto, e martirizando-se mentalmente por isso logo em seguida. Ele estava chegando ao ápice, só precisava de um "empurrãozinho", e Al bem sabia disso.

- Olha Edo. – Al sussurrou sensualmente ao ouvido do outro, enquanto continuava os movimentos no irmão. – Se eu tivesse um corpo, você sabe que eu com certeza estaria te chupando bem gostoso agora. Então imagine isso Edo. – Al sem-finalizou, sentindo o corpo do irmão relaxar completamente. – E goze pra mim.

E Edo gozou, como Al pedira-lhe. Ele suspirou fundo antes de separar os dois "corpos" ainda ofegante, tentando olhar o irmão nos olhos, ele bufou nervoso enquanto forçou um sorriso.

- Vou me empenhar mais pra trazer seu corpo de volta. – Edo sorriu e voltou a abraçar o irmão – E aí eu serei o Seme – ele sorriu sem-graça. Al deu uma gargalhada gostosa antes de responder:

- Só nos seus sonhos, Chibi-Nii-san! – Edo se preparou para responder o irmão malcriadamente, mas foi impedido pelos "lábios" metálicos e gélidos de Al contra os seus.

- Chibi-Nii-san, aishiteru. – E Edo fechou os olhos lentamente, sentindo uma sensação boa de paz e segurança invadirem-lhe. Ele correspondeu ao "beijo", frizando levemente os lábios, enquanto envolvia a armadura com seus braços. E agora ele sabia mais que tudo, que lutaria até o fim de seus dias para que Al recuperasse seu corpo, e que ao menos pudesse sentir os lábios finos e macios dele nos seus novamente.

* * *

Mais uma Elric incest pra vocês minha gente! Bom, eu amei³ essa fic, modéstia à parte, hahahahahahahaha. Espero que vocês gostem também! E façam essa linda (?) escritora feliz e mandem rewiens! ARIGATOU! :3


End file.
